


The Chronicles of Akauma

by White Trenchcoat (white_trenchcoat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Appearances by Filler characters, Canon Compliant, Gen, Original Character(s), Some appearances by Canon characters, Women Being Awesome, multiple OCs - Freeform, set during timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_trenchcoat/pseuds/White%20Trenchcoat
Summary: Akainu had two proteges. The oldest and first one was Vice-Admiral Jonathan, and the second was Vice-Admiral Akauma, otherwise none as Lady Keiko, the Red Horse of War.After the War at Marineford, the world changed. Through a sea of turmoil, across the Grand Line, and deep into the New World, Keiko must atone for her past actions, and fulfil a mission given by the Fleet Admiral himself: clean up the New World.It's going to be tough, and brutal, but thats exactly what she likes.





	1. A fight with Darkness?! The failed Buster Call!

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is OC-centric, specifically my OC of Vice-Admiral Akauma, or Lady Keiko, a violent protege of Akainu. No appearances by the Straw Hat crew, but there will be other canon characters appearing. Despite being a Vice-Admiral, she is not a Mary-Sue, and you will find no God-moding here. 
> 
> All in all I hope we can all have some fun with the world of One Piece.
> 
> '-' denotes a change in perspective, just to prevent confusion.
> 
> Enjoy, and please comment.

Justice.

Only those who had earned the privilege, the right, could wear the coat emblazoned with Kanji that defined the Marines. She had earned it, reluctantly, through brute force and unrelenting ferocity. Pirates, criminals, all were scum to be eradicated. Her mentor had beaten it into a violent young girl who had hated him with every breath. The hatred made it easier for her to acquire something she had long sought after, a weapon capable of bringing down islands. Terror, fear, destruction, death, everything contained within a small, golden snail with a single button. 

The buster call. It had only been called upon in extreme circumstances, the ultimate attack by the marines, unstoppable and indifferent. Ten ships commanded by five admirals with no limits, no orders, except one: destroy everything. She had pressed it five hours ago, and now such a fleet converged in the New World, on the last known location of Marshal D. Teach, otherwise known as the Pirate Emperor Blackbeard. Three comrades had come along, two out of duty, and one for the destruction. The fourth, alongside herself, had been specially chosen. Vice-Admiral "Yokokaze" Gina had shown time and time again her strength in battle. "Begin the Buster Call" she ordered, the Den Den Mushi transmitting her orders across the fleet.

-

Two hours later.

Only three ships remained, only two Vice-Admirals left, survivors of Blackbeard's retaliation. The pirates had boarded them long ago, ragtag, bloodthirsty men waving weapons and killing all in their path. Gina considered it lucky Blackbeard had not made an appearance. The battle was being led by the 1st Fleet Commander Jesus Burgess. The Emperor was there, however, his presence an oppressive force encouraging the scum under him.

Tall and imposing. two slender katana giving her a long reach, the marine fought in a circle, calm as a lake. It happened as the last pirate fell, the deck exploding in a shower of splinters. A hulking fighter came from below, humungous fist aiming for her face. "Twin Gusts!" yelled the Vice-Admiral, turning on the spot and unleashing two whirlwinds that held its momentum. She jumped back, not wanting to go toe-to-toe with the hulking mass if she could avoid it. Grinning with large teeth, Burgess bent his arm, pointed his elbow at Gina, and let forth a blast of air pressure. The Marine tensed her body. "Tekkai!"

The blast knocked the wind out of the marine, allowing her to stand up for a few minutes before sagging to her knees. "Wi~hahaha!" laughed Burgess triumphantly, tossing a charging marine off the ship. "Can you give me a challenge, girl? Let's fight!" He aimed a punch at her weakened form and she dodged to the side, slashing twice with both swords. Blackened skin deflected the attack, the pirate grabbing her foot and swinging Gina into the deck. "Try again! Maybe those toothpicks will get through my Haki."

Gina picked herself off the floor and spat out a tooth, swords flipped around, her body rising in a lethal spin. Once, twice, three times, each blow just bounced off his hardened skin. "Hado Elbow!" At close range every part of her body was pounded by the sheer pressure. Still laughing, the Commander of the First Fleet picked her up by the neck, looking sadistically at her. "Weak! Is there no one strong to fight?!" he yelled in her face, smashing her into the deck and pulling her back up.

A flying kick knocked him to the other side of the ship. Gina dropped and a slender hang yanked her into a comforting embrace. Even with the blood trickling into her eyes, she recognised the new face. "Keiko…" she whispered, and passed out.

-

Her rescuer, and initiator of the Buster Call, stood up and handed the unconscious marine to a lieutenant behind her. "Get her and the men away from here. Regroup, and then mount another attack once I take out Teach."

"But… Vice-Admiral, that's suicide! We have only one ship and a handful of men. We have to retreat, Lady Akauma" he protested, cringing from the fierce glare she responded with.

"You coward. The only reason you still have your teeth is because I need you to save Gina. Now go, unless you want to fight Blackbeard's lackey." He stepped back and then hurried to leave the ship. Hearing the loud footsteps behind, Keiko flipped backwards, landing on Burgess' massive shoulders. "Not going to fight fair? Good. I wasn't going to either" sneered the Marine, bringing down both fists on his head and twisting her legs to flip him into the deck, feeling the strain in her muscles. Keiko somersaulted away from his vicious swipe, vanishing a moment later.

Before he could attack again, her fist slammed into him. It thudded against the muscular black chest, and Burgess looked down with a smirk. "Hell" she muttered an instant before his hand crunched into her face, throwing the marine back across the deck and into the railing. Feeling her broken nose and ignoring the pain, she twisted it back into position, grunting at the sensation.

The scent of her own blood invigorated the Vice-Admiral, and she kicked out, launching a blade of air pressure at her opponent. The elbow destroyed the attack and then Keiko was behind him, her knee rammed into his groin. Burgess went down with a pained grunt, but he wasn't finished, snatching for the Marine who had humiliated him. Appearing above, the Vice-Admiral was well out of reach, and slammed her feet into his face, sending both through the ship. The ocean met them, Burgess hitting the surface with his back. Seeing him still amidst blood and water, unable to fight, she swam back up, feet aching. Not exactly her best fight, with aching bones and a broken nose, all you needed in battle was the ability to destroy everything in your path, regardless of the consequences. That was Absolute Justice.

"Now, for your boss" she muttered, tearing off a sleeve of her suit and using it to stem the bleeding. In the meantime, she let her observation haki sweep across the entire battlefield. Only Gina remained of her Vice-Admirals, and she was currently getting further and further away. "Cowards. I'll take on Blackbeard by myself."

Scanning, she finally found him, guiding the ships with the Quake Quake fruit's powers and keeping them together with the Shadow Shadow Fruit's. She hesitated at the thought of someone wielding two Devil Fruits, an aberration by normal standards.

Then again, the New World was anything but normal.

Swimming quickly through the ocean, her haki guided her straight and true to her opponent. She jumped up like a dolphin, jack-knifing and landing on the flagship.

Short and fat, unshaven, his appearance repulsed the Marine. A culmination of every pirate, every scum beneath a black flag. That was Blackbeard; worse than scum.

"Ze~hahaha. Look what fate has in store for me today! What is your name, girl?"

"I am Vice-Admiral Akauma of Marine Headquarters!"

He took a step back, then grinned. "Akainu's protege? How comical" laughed Blackbeard, clenching his fists and gathering black smoke around his body. "You don't appear to have a devil fruit, but you will still not escape my pull!"

Keiko gasped as she found herself pulled off the deck, flying through the air into the pirate's hand. Blackbeard grinned triumphantly and slammed her down, shockwaves pounding her body over and over from his palm. He let go and stepped back, panting from the exertion.

"That all you got, scum?" she spat out, crimson dotting the ship's deck. Blackbeard just continued smiling, a tornado of smoke rising up from his back and reaching out feelers. Keiko leapt and ducked, flinging herself overboard to swim deep where the Shadow Shadow fruit's power couldn't reach.

The cool water calmed her down, providing release for her aches, but it would have to be brief. Manoeuvring below, she kicked violently, propelled upwards and erupting like a geyser beneath Blackbeard with an uppercut that staggered the Emperor. She disappeared again and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and she broke every bone in her hand; it was like hitting a wall.

Cursing, she tried to recuperate but that same wall slammed into Keiko like a tonne of bricks. The Vice-Admiral rolled onto her front, trying to get up. "Damn it. You're dead, fatso" she called out, gasping on the deck, laughing to herself hysterically. She found the red overtaking her now, matching Blackbeard's crazy exuberant expression with her own. The Vice-Admiral was vaguely aware of him taking the same stance from before.

"Ze~hahaha, you have spirit, little girl. Come here!"

Keiko swore and tried to jump away, but a black tendril caught her leg, pulling the Marine into his gathering sphere of shadow. Instead of punching the Vice-Admiral however, Blackbeard continued sucking in more and more of the surrounding environment. A great gravitational force emanated from the Emperor, cracking the deck and pulling in the people around them. Even his own men were caught up, swirling around with Keiko amongst them, vainly struggling to escape.

Slowly they reached the centre and the last thing Keiko saw amidst her rage was Blackbeard's shit-eating grin. "It is not my fate to be defeated here. Black… Star!" he yelled, and the darkness exploded.


	2. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, starting to get the main story underway. Fuantei is inspired by Vice-Admiral Gharb, from a One Piece RP that Akauma came from. It's kind of a spiritual successor to it, people just said it would be cool to base a story on Keiko (Who started out a guy). As always, please comment.

"Explain yourself, Vice-Admiral" snarled Sakazuki, slamming a fist down on the table. Keiko flinched, the Fleet Admiral's aura filling her with fear. People might think she was his favourite, but the truth is they hated each other more than anyone else could imagine. He was Keiko's surrogate father, her mentor, and the bane of her life.

"There were pirates. I went to exterminate them. I was following Absolute Justice" replied Keiko simply, using all her energy to remain standing. Akainu narrowed his eyes, and she sat down to regain some equilibrium.

"What I saw was men and women dying all for your ego. If you want to throw yourself headfirst into suicide missions, do not drag others into it."

"He had to be stopped, sir" retorted Keiko indignantly. "They all had the choice to follow me, it's not my fault!"

"If you gave them an order, they had to follow. You had a Golden Den Den Mushi, which you took from my office. When pursuing Justice, it is the

"That's right, I'm a Vice-Admiral!" retorted Keiko, glaring at her mentor. "I didn't want to be, but you made me one. You said I would have more freedom, so why don't you get off my back, Sakazuki."

"That's Fleet Admiral to you!"

"Oh, I beg your forgiveness, Emperor Sakazuki, Fleet Admiral. Please, allow me to bow and scrape before your majesty" shouted Keiko angrily, launching up and slamming her hands on his desk.

-

"Akauma, old girl! It's been too long" boomed a jovial voice, large arms grabbing her in a crushing hug. A thick beard, smiling face and kind eyes made Vice-Admiral Fuantei unforgettable.

"Please tell me you're sober" came a muffled reply from Keiko, pushing herself away from him and dropping down. The fist-shaped burn on her face still smarted from when Akainu punched her through a wall and into the courtyard. Irritatingly, Keiko could never defend against his attacks.

"Of course! I must have all my wits about me for these meetings!"

"Not that you have many of them to begin with, jerk" muttered Keiko, hurtled forwards by his hand slapping her back.

"Thats the spirit" roared Fuantei, shoving her down the hallway. She had expected Konran Fuantei to be there, any excuse for a free meal, but being with him for extended periods was almost too much for her. The next face that appeared cracked the limit.

"Jonathan…" seethed Keiko, striding over to him with murder in her eyes but interrupted by a headlock from Fuantei. "Let go of me, you fat brute."

The Vice-Admiral wore his familiar tricorne as he walked over, smiling good-naturedly over his silly moustache. Tranquil and calm, it was impossible to believe he'd been Akainu's protege. "Been a while, Akauma. You can let her go, Fuantei. Inspector General Sengoku will be presiding the meeting."

"Drahaha! Old Sengoku, he's always a laugh nowadays!" replied Fuantei, letting Keiko go and plopping her down beside him. Jonathan took his seat alongside the other Vice-Admirals. As always, the meetings were fully catered, and Keiko brooded on her cusion while Fuantei feasted himself on everything he could see. His hand snatched out for a bottle of sake but Keiko took it, downing the entire bottle. She hiccoughed, and put it down, shaking her head slowly at Fuantei. Letting him get drunk, even a little, was asking for trouble.

All that alcohol had made Keiko hungry, so the Marine pulled some rice towards her, slowly scooping it up with her chopsticks. Once all the seats had been filled, and the Marines had finished eating, a large man with an afro entered, munching on rice crackers.

"Marines, first order of business. What did everyone think of the spring rolls?" asked Sengoku. The Vice-Admirals chuckled, all except Keiko who just sat there, thinking.

-

Keiko floated on her back, coming awake with a splitting headache. Around her floated a mixture of flotsam and bodies. Unable to focus on her haki, Keiko swam over to the largest wreckage she could find, coughing up water and panting heavily. The water beside her stirred, and heavy footsteps came across the wreckage.

"Greenbeard has made it through the Calm Belt, Captain. His target is Loguetown just as you ordered" spoke a calm, feminine voice. Light, almost hopping, footsteps darted over wood alongside heavy, plodding ones.

"What about Greybeard?" demanded Blackbeard, Keiko remaining as still as possible. "He needs to attack as soon as possible; we need more Devil Fruit users, Lafitte. At the moment, there don't seem to have been any here."

"Captain. We found Burgess!" yelled a far off voice, and the pirates moved away from her body. Greybeard, Greenbeard? She'd never heard those names before. As far as she was aware, only three pirates had 'beard' as their epithet. The now deceased Whitebeard, that scum Blackbeard, and some no-name pirate calling himself Brownbeard.

Returning footsteps interrupted her thoughts, and Keiko tried to control her breathing.

"So Burgess, you were defeated by this pipsqueak marine?" demanded Blackbeard's gruff voice, his First Mate narrowing his eyes.

"She didn't fight fair! Moving around so fast, using Soru. Cheater!" exclaimed Burgess, kicking at her body. She cried out in pain, attracting their attention and causing all three to break out into sadistic grins. "Wi~hahaha. Time for a rematch, Marine!"

Keiko rolled over the floor and jumped into the water. Blackbeard took out his flintlocks and fired alongside the rest of his crew, unwilling to risk his powers near so much water. 'Must… get away… damn you Blackbeard Pirates. Once I get my sword, you're finished' thought the Marine, powering through the water and heading for the Calm Belt.

-

"Vice-Admiral Akauma , do you have anything to report from your excursion into the New World? Did Blackbeard say anything?" enquired Sengoku, breaking her chain of thought.

"Hmm? Oh, no, Inspector General. He just attacked me. Didn't hear a single thing, nope" she lie, shrugging and attempting a half smile. She wasn't letting anyone else go after this prey.

She'd show Blackbeard her own brand of Absolute Justice.


	3. Disarray's Champion

Gunfire. Sceams. The pouring rain making the smoke hover over the ground.

“You alright, Keiko?” asked Gina, poking her in the face childishly. Keiko opened her eyes, looking up into the afternoon sky. Sand beneath her back, sun going down, the marine sat up and stretched. “You were out for a long time.”

Keiko turned and nodded, smiling. “Just remembering. I took quite a beating from Blackbeard. Anyway, that bruise on your face should make you more worried than a few cracked bones.”

Gina grinned, rubbing the sore area. “It makes me look heroic, I think. That guy, Burgess… my attacks did nothing to him. He tossed me around like a rag and I would have died if it wasn’t for you. Emperor crews are something else.”

“He was pretty strong. My feet hurt after kicking him so many times, but you have to remember Gina that men like him can’t be beaten by brute strength. You need to be clever, and strategize. Being so heavy, he’s easy to throw and toss down. Did Admiral Kizaru not teach you that?”

“You know him. He told me not to worry about it. Anyway, I trained with you, didn’t I? Manage to bribe Sakazuki to bring me along one of his missions.”

“Yeah, and how was that?” snapped Keiko, scowling again. Gina shuddered, closing her eyes.

“So much blood. He went all out, and their Captain only had a B400,000 bounty.”

“You were lucky.”

-K-

The fist of magma slammed into Keiko’s stomach, but she held fast. Another one to her head, then her groin, but she knew she had to withstand it. “Hell Hound” called Akainu, bringing his fist back and making the Marine tense. His hand came forwards, launching a projection of magma that knocked the wind out from her. Her concentration shaken, the magma burned her skin severely. On her knees, she coughed up blood, panting heavily with both hands on the ground.

“Pathetic. That was only five punches. Some Captain” admonished Akainu, cracking his knuckles. The training ground could barely be seen by the smoke and heat haze around them. Keiko staggered to her feet, breathing in slowly. No ribs cracked as of yet, but that was luck more than anything, and they were just first degree burns. “You must never falter, you must never give in. Absolute Justice is just that: absolute. It is not lazy Justice, or whatever-Justice, but Absolute Justice.”

“I know already! Just keep going, bastard."

"Fine. Bakuretsu Kazan!"

Keiko winced, covering her entire body in the black sheen of Haki. She watched Sakazuki slam his fists together and pull them apart with a roar, a circle of magma covering the entire ground. Red hot, it melted beneath their feet, Keiko falling into a pool of burning lava. If she lost concentration for even a moment, it would be all over. Sakazuki watched stoically as his protege was engulfed entirely in the hot magma, arms crossed and keeping the pool hot.

A few minutes later, he walked away, the magma beginning to cool. It was then a black clad fist punched through the lava,  dragging Keiko's smoking body back to solid ground. She wheezed, grunting from the effort but pulling herself up. Her skin lost its black sheen as she got out, collapsing on the ground with a gasp of pain. The Marine girl retched from the smoke, crawling away from the training ground.

-K-

“Are you sure you're OK? You keep spacing out" interrupted Gina’s voice, lithe body swimming beside hers. Keiko paused, treading the water as she cleared her mind.

“I’m fine. Just wondering whether I went too far this time.”

“Sengoku will understand.”

“He’s not Fleet Admiral anymore. Sakazuki is, and that means a long, boring monologue about Justice and what it means.”

Keiko pushed herself through the water, helped along by Gina. The makeshift raft they'd constructed slowly moved them over the water. "No ships left. Damn that Blackbeard" growled Keiko, scanning the sea. It took hours before they saw another ship, and Keiko began rowing slowly towards them. "Good, it's a Marine ship." So focused on it was Keiko, she didn't notice Gina look sheepishly aside.

"Promise not to get mad?" spoke up Gina suddenly, pausing in her rowing. Keiko narrowed her eyes, stopping as well. "Well, just in case this, er, went badly, I tried to contact the nearest ship to Blackbeard's territories."

"Okay. And?"

"Well, I got an answer, but…"

"Akauma you old girl!" boomed a vibrant voice, the ocean kicked up in a violent spray that filled the air. All that drying in the sun was undone, a tidal wave almost upsetting their raft.

"Oh no… please, don't tell me…"

"Yeah…" replied Gina, laughing nervously. Keiko glared at her, but it was gone moments later.

"Fuentai! You fool, stop shouting! You'll attract-see?!" yelled back Keiko, venting her anger. The water churned between them, a huge shape bursting up from the water. Large serpentine body, razor sharp fins, jagged maw, a very vicious looking sea king had just appeared. "I'm going to kill you, Konran!"

"You got this one, girl!" shouted back Fuantei, incensing her further. Keiko let out a scream of frustration and blackened her fist.

"Oh, you picked a bad time to appear you giant worm! Keiko Punch!" yelled Keiko angrily, leaping up and bringing hr fist back. Teeth spread as the mouth opened, closing down on her arm. They shattered against her Haki, Keiko's fist pounding the creature's head. It trembled, giving a short roar of pain before it crumpled to the water. Landing on top of it, she felt it stir and punched again, the giant beast still in death.

-K-

Keiko hopped over the deck rail, Gina hoisted over her shoulder. "Doctor. Now" grumbled Keiko, handing her off to the Lieutenant who came forwards. A light, velvet suit, cleanly cut hair and beard, Fuantei's First Mate, Martin Cobb, was a stark contrast to his Vice-Admiral. In fact, he was one of the rare people she dwas not annoyed by, or hated. She gently handed Gina's tired body to the Marine, who saluted, and let him take her off. "I suppose I should thank you."

"I'd rather an apology. You wanted a dust up with an Emperor, but you didn't call me? I'm hurt, Akauma." Laughing heartily again, she merely glared at his large form. The beer stained Marine coat rested on his back, a green striped suit with the arms torn off and showing muscular arms.

"The last time you fought I had to swim back to Marine HQ while carrying your fat ass. Every Marine on here must be suicidal."

"Drahaha! Someone's in a bad mood. Come, I have some really good sake in my cabin! We must celebrate your return.

 


End file.
